


Hearts On Fire

by LaReineDuLune



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Pansexual Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/pseuds/LaReineDuLune
Summary: In which David learns how far Patrick will go to prove his love for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hearts On Fire  
©20019 La Reine Du Lune

 

“Oh… oh god,” David gasped as the thick, bitter-sweet liquid slid down his throat. It was hot, milky, and tasted like heaven on his tongue and warmed him down to his soul. “Fuck yeah. Give me more. Ugh…” He moaned lasciviously and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Oh baby, so good.”

Patrick peaked his head around the curtain into the back room at their store with a quizzical look on his face. He spied his boyfriend at their new espresso machine (and it’s accompanying mini refrigerator unit for fresh milk) for the third time that morning. It had been delivered the night before just as they’d been winding down for the day and Patrick had spent over an hour after closing making sure it was ready for David come morning. He’d not allowed him to try it the night before. The last thing David needed before bed was a jolt of espresso. As it was he’d barely slept, dreaming of that first cup, which meant Patrick didn’t get much sleep either. David had already procured the beans via the internet (along with his preferred raw cane sugar) and Patrick had nearly fainted when David had told him how much it was per bag. They would be finding a more affordable option in the near future. The milk was from a local dairy farmer and a supplier of theirs so at least that was at cost.

Watching David as he marvelled at his first bean to cup being ground and then brewed had made Patrick genuinely happy. David had been as excited at a kid at Christmas, practically bouncing on the spot. The smile he’d flashed Patrick had warmed the other man down to his soul. Seeing his love so elated had made all the strings he’d had to pull and the money he’d had to move around more than worth it. David had his espresso machine, the one luxury above all that he missed from his old life. Patrick having been able to give that back to him was a gift he was more than glad to have been able to give.

However, David moaning like that while they had customers in the store was where he drew the line. “Mind keeping it down back here, babe?” Patrick asked. David turned and upon spying Patrick, his eyes darkened and his pupils widened. Patrick knew that look all too well. It usually meant he was about to be stripped naked and so thoroughly sexed that he forgot not only his own name but that of the planet he happened to be on.

“I had to try the flat white.” David approached Patrick, slowly and seductively, his coffee cup gripped firmly in his hand. “It’s heaven.” When he finally reached Patrick his free hand wound its way around the back of Patrick’s neck, pulling him into a debauched coffee flavoured kiss that left him feeling as if he’d just had his tonsils cleaned.

“What’s gotten into you?” Patrick was turned on, for sure, but also a little horrified. He stepped into the back room and pulled the curtain closed, hoping no one would realize the store was unattended.

“Apparently _a lot_ of caffeine. It makes the heart beat fast, pumps the blood… and it’s all going to one place.” David licked his lips and took another sip of his coffee, moaning loudly. 

“Is the flat white better than sex, because the sounds you’re making are giving me a complex.”

“I’ll admit, it’s a close second.”

“Yeah, well will the flat white take your hot little ass into the bathroom back there, close the door, drop to his knees, get your big hard cock out of those impossible things you call pants, suck you off like a man possessed and swallow every drop of your sweet, salty cum down his throat?” David shook his head, a little giddy and very _very_ aroused by Patrick’s words. “Well, guess what? Neither will I, because David, it’s 11am and we’re at work!”

The pout David gave him almost had Patrick rethinking things.

“Hey guys, you’ve got customers out here!” Stevie suddenly poked her head into the back room, startling both of them. “Ones that actually want to give you money.” She looked past them at the new espresso machine and her eyes widened in excitement. “How is it? Oh, can I get an Americano?”

“Apparently caffeine makes him _really_ horny,” Patrick offered, giving David a pointed look

“I will own no shame,” David affirmed. “Too bad my boyfriend doesn’t agree with me.” 

“Because sex at work is unprofessional.”

“Tell you what,” Stevie spoke. “I’ll ring everyone through, and watch the store for let’s say half an hour, in exchange for free access to the…” She squinted her eyes and read the label emblazoned in burnished chrome. “The Duke. The Duke? Seriously?”

“It’s a deal!” David exclaimed, already slipping his hand over Patrick’s belt and tugging him deeper into their back room.

“You can have an Americano in exchange for five minutes,” Patrick negotiated.

“Oh, someone’s confident in their abilities!” David cooed.

“Five minutes,” Stevie affirmed. “If you beat the clock, I’ll accept the Americano. If you lose, I get free access.”

“Deal.” They shook hands before Patrick grabbed David by his rather fetching sweater with its art deco motif and dragged him to the employee bathroom. He closed the door, pushed David against the wall, took the coffee mug from his hand and put it on the counter near the sink, dropped to his knees, looked up at David’s smug face and got to work. 

 

Six hours later, Patrick was being oh so very handsomely rewarded for not only indulging David in his temporary, caffeine fueled sex craze; but also for winning his bet with Stevie. He was back out on the floor of the Rose Apothecary in 4 minutes and 47 seconds. David didn’t return for another ten. Stevie was both impressed and disappointed.

The rest of the day continued relatively normally, save for Patrick cutting David off from the espresso machine at 3pm. He wanted them both to be able to sleep. After dinner at the café, they made their way to Patrick’s apartment and upon entering, David took charge and had Patrick reclined on the couch, his belt and jeans open and his cock out within the first minute. Now, nearly an hour later, Patrick lay supine, dazed, and staring up at the ceiling with his eyes out of focus and sweat dewed on his bare chest. He was fairly certain he’d never find all the buttons to his shirt that David had sent scattered across the floor when he’d torn it open. Patrick was becoming rather skilled at sewing them back on. The same shirt clung to his hot skin and he made a pained sound as David swallowed around him one last time and pulled off with one long languorous suck. Once he’d tucked Patrick back into his underwear, David rose from the living room floor to insinuate himself at his boyfriend’s side. His dear Patrick may have been apt for the fast and dirty of the back room at the store, but David was the almighty king of the torturous blow job where he’d take Patrick to the edge a dozen times without letting him come. By the end of it, Patrick was a sobbing mess, pleading for release and David was thoroughly satisfied with himself.

With a contented sigh, David smiled down on Patrick as he recovered. Once he did, he wordlessly grabbed at David’s sweater and along with the shirt underneath, pulled both off before relaxing on David, his cheek to his heart. Patrick nuzzled at David’s skin and breathed in deeply.

“What’s this?” David asked as Patrick ran his fingers through David’s chest hair. 

“I love this,” Patrick spoke, his eyes closed and his voice rough. “I love your chest hair, your skin, your smell, how you taste.” David preened and cupped the back of Patrick’s head, massaging his scalp, loving the feel of the short cropped hair against his palm and under his fingers. “I love that you’re two inches taller than me. I love that your shoulders are broader than mine. I love the rasp of your beard against my thighs when you go down on me. I’ve felt like more of a man with you than I ever did with a woman. You drive me wild, David.”

“Ok. Wow,” David gawked. “I think that is possibly the best compliment of my life.”

“You’re the love of my life.” 

David was speechless, overwhelmed and humbled by Patrick’s declaration. The other man hummed appreciatively as he kissed his way up David’s body to his neck, taking his time to savour and appreciate him.

“You’re mine too,” David eventually whispered, blinking back the tears brought on by the emotion speaking those words stirred up in him. Patrick sat up, bringing his hand to hold the side of David’s face. The gazed into each others’ eyes, ghosts of smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths. “Thank you for making the espresso machine happen. It’s truly an oasis in the vast desert of mediocrity that is this town. It should go without saying, you’re also an oasis, one I like to drink from regularly. Before you say it, I do realize the weakness of that metaphor, but I’m crashing after the caffeine, so trust me that it’s praise and carry on.”

Patrick smiled and kissed him sweetly. “You’re welcome. Making you happy makes me happy.”

“Likewise.”

“In that case, shall we make each other very happy over there in the bed?”

 

Patrick’s alarm sounded and they groaned. Patrick fumbled to turn it off and disentangle himself from the sleeping octopus wrapped around him that was David. He knew if he didn’t sit himself up, he’d allow himself to be pulled under by David and the store wouldn’t open on time.

“No, stay,” David whined, grabbing for Patrick, who allowed himself to be caught, but only for a good morning kiss.

“Babe, I need to get in early and balance some numbers. It’s easier to do in the morning when my mind is fresh and everything’s quiet.”

“But I want snuggles.” David and Patrick both knew David was needy and tactile in the morning, which Patrick loved to indulge, but only on the weekends.

Patrick smiled, bemused, and bent down to press a sweet kiss to David’s forehead. The soft smile David gave him in return made his heart soar. “It’s Friday, tomorrow morning we can spend the whole day in bed if you want.”

“I want.”

“Me too, but first, work. Besides, there’s got to be at least two options on the espresso machine you haven’t tried yet.”

“Oh my god, the caffeine is too far away. Can you run to the store, get me a cup and bring it back?”

“David, I love you forever, but that is never going to happen. Think of it as an incentive to get up and get to work at a decent hour.”

“You’re the worst. How dare you treat me like this, after all the debaucherous things I let you do to my body last night.”

“Those things that had you begging me for more, and to do them _harder, faster, deeper_?”

“Those things, yes.” David’s eyes were sparkling with delight and love. Patrick adored him. He kissed David and using a stunning amount of will power, stood up and walked to the bathroom, David watching his bare ass as he went, contemplating following after him. He scooted over and hugged Patrick’s pillow, smiling to himself, never more content and happy in his life.

The next thing he was aware of was Patrick shaking him awake gently and kissing his cheek. “Babe, I’m leaving now, time to get up.”

“Love you,” David murmured, not really coming around. David felt Patrick’s hand give his bare backside a little swat and he opened his eyes, too soft and amused to do anything but smile up at him.

“Love you too. Hey, next week is your birthday, and it’s our one year. We should plan something special – either with your family, or not, it’s up to you. I just want you to have a good day.”

“Well considering last year, I kissed the person I’m going to be with for the rest of my life for the first time, I don’t think anything will be able to top it.”

The grin that covered Patrick’s face was enough of a gift already. “Be that as it may, I want to celebrate. What should we do?”

When Patrick sat on the bed David rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist, lamenting that his boyfriend was unfortunately fully clothed. “Well, call me crazy, but we could make the Open Mic a semi-annual thing? In hindsight it was a great idea, and also the most romantic night of my life, so why don’t we start it up again? Maybe four times a year? We could invite people for my birthday, make it a thing, I’d even let you get me a cake. But really, I just want another song.” David paused, his brow furrowing, and then his face relaxed and he looked up at Patrick, doleful with eyes dancing. “That’s what I want for my birthday. Another song.”

“A… a song?” There was an edge to Patrick’s voice that David wasn’t familiar with. He sounded nervous.

David laid his hand over Patrick’s and gave it a squeeze. “That’s all I want, Patrick. I’ve been given everything under the sun for my birthdays, stuff that cost literally thousands of dollars, but it was all just stuff. I used to think stuff meant someone loved me, and I know my parents did of course, but I don’t have any of it now, and I don’t even miss it. Except the 1962 steel blue Porsche roadster, maybe. But, my point is – our first receipt in its very solid frame, that means something. You singing that song to me? That’s my fondest memory. That night changed me. It made me believe that I could be loved by someone. So yes, for my birthday, I want a song. Whatever one you want, doesn’t matter. I just want you to sing to me.” Patrick’s silence and the worried look on his face concerned David, and a knot of doubt formed in the pit of his stomach. “Unless you don’t want to. I mean, you don’t have to. It was just an idea. A lame one, I guess.”

“No!” Patrick exclaimed. “No, it’s not lame, not at all. David, I sang you that song because I was scared to tell you how much I already loved you. It was still early days for us, but I knew what I was feeling, what I wanted. It was the best way I knew how to tell you how I felt about you. Knowing you want me to sing to you again, I can’t even begin to tell you how wonderful that makes me feel. It’s just… I, um, don’t have my guitar at the moment.”

David frowned. “Oh. Where is it?”

Patrick’s mouth gaped and he blanked for a moment, before speaking. “It’s a shop in Elmdale getting some repairs. A couple of the frets were coming loose. I’ve had that guitar for 15 years, so it’s had some wear and tear. The guy said he’d need a couple of weeks to get new pieces from Montreal, ones that were the same model. So if we could maybe postpone another open mic night until I get it back, that would be good. Would you accept an acapella song on your birthday? I promise I’ll do my best. It’ll be from the heart.”

David leaned in and kissed Patrick, slow and sweet before pulling away and lovingly placing his hand upon his cheek. “Patrick, of course I’ll accept that. Are you kidding? I love you. It’ll be perfect. Thank you.” Patrick looked visibly relieved but the knot that had formed in David didn’t loosen for a reason he couldn’t discern. 

“I should get going.”

“Ok.”

“You won’t be long?” David shook his head. Patrick gave him a peck on the cheek before rising from the bed and making his way to the door, only to stop half way and turn around. They stared at each other. David could practically see the gears turning in Patrick’s head, but over what, he couldn’t tell. Then, Patrick’s eyes raked over David’s body, laying there completely nude in rumpled sheets, his hair askew and his skin warm and supple. With the decision made, Patrick was rushing back to the bed, pushing David on to his back and covering his body with his own before stealing the most passionate, hungry, devouring kiss from him David had experienced in years. When they came up for air, Patrick was panting heavily, his eyes dark with arousal. “I’ll do my paperwork tomorrow instead.”

David smiled up him, that dashing, crooked, mischievous smile of his. “Excellent idea,” he said, before capturing Patrick’s lips again to finish what they’d started.

 

Remarkably, they managed to open the store just on time, though barely. Throughout the morning they often caught each other’s eyes, remembering their fantastic start to their day. It was unspoken, but they both knew David would be going home with Patrick that evening again. It hadn’t taken long for half of David’s clothes to migrate to Patrick’s apartment. When he’d come over one night and found that Patrick had acquired a clothing rack and placed it in the most inconspicuous corner of the bedroom, that their time to officially move in together was an inevitability. They were in a very good place, and that did things to David’s heart he’d never experienced before – calm, comfort and security. It was a foreign emotion, contentment, but one he never wanted to let slip through his fingers. He was going to hold on to it and never let it go.

After 1pm in the afternoon, there was usually a lull in customers as everyone returned to their own jobs after their breaks where they popped into the Rose Apothecary. It was during this time they took their lunch. David approached the counter where Patrick was sorting and organizing the receipts in the till. It had been a decent day. A bit of pressure was off given the success of their online sales. David slipped behind Patrick and wound his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his body and hooking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder. “I volunteer to get us lunch. What would you like?” David asked, kissing Patrick’s jaw.

“Club House sandwich please, and an iced tea,” was his reply as he relaxed into David’s embrace. 

“You and tea. At least I know a variety pack of Harney & Sons will always go over well at Christmas.”

“I’m just not that big of a coffee drinker,” was Patrick’s simple reply.

“So basically what you’re saying is that the espresso machine is for me?”

“Basically, but it’s made you happy, and that’s all the matters to me. Besides, I’ve been enjoying reaping the benefits. A well caffeinated David Rose is a _very_ affectionate one, and I for one am feeling very satisfied with our purchase. Now, about lunch?”

David kissed his cheek and let him go. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. We’ll eat together.” When David reached the door he turned back and winked at Patrick before leaving him. He slipped on his sunglasses at made his way across the intersection towards the café. His birthday was a week away and for the first time since he could remember, he was looking forward to it. He’d be spending it with the man he loved, and he was going to get exactly what he wanted; to be serenaded and then made love to. Possibly also cake. There had better be cake. He’d have to remember to mention it. Song, sex, and cake, and not necessarily in that order. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday. He might even tell Patrick his actual age, if only to ensure he got that many kisses.

He looked back at the Rose Apothecary and spied Stevie making her way inside. He sighed. The two of them were probably going to conspire and throw him a surprise party or something like that. Either that or she was back to procure another perfect cup of coffee from _his_ espresso machine. He was going to have to start charging. 

He was still inside the café waiting for their order when Stevie came rushing in and made a bee line straight for him. He was taken aback and a little horrified when she came upon him. “Oh my god, what?” he exclaimed, recoiling at her advancement. 

“Ok, check the attitude, I’m here to inform you that I just left your boyfriend in tears over at the store,” she hastily explained.

“You made Patrick cry?! Do you want to go find some puppies to kick next?”

“I didn’t _make_ him cry! He was crying when I walked in there.”

The made David sober quite quickly. He’d left Patrick perfectly happy and in good spirits fifteen minutes ago. What the hell had gone wrong in that short span of time? “What happened?”

“I walked in, I needed that room deodorizer that actually works like a miracle, and he was one the phone. He was nodding and sniffing, and saying things like _I understand_ , and _thank you anyways._ He was doing that jaw tensing thing guys do when they’re trying _not_ to cry, but his bottom lip started trembling and then on came the tears. I mean, manly tears, like a single perfect one falling down his cheek, not sobbing his guts out. But he was definitely crying.”

The knot in David’s stomach from that morning made itself known again and was tightening. “Did he say anything?”

“I asked him if he was okay, he just shook his head and said he was fine and mumbled something about having to say goodbye to an old friend, then he sucked it up and sold me the room deodorizer. I left him in peace, and when I turned back to check on him, he was facing away from the door, his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.”

David went to speak, but Twyla appeared with their lunch order, which David had the presence of mind to thank her for before giving Stevie a look somewhere between confusion and gratitude. She understood him, she understood he and Patrick. She understood that he appreciated her without having to voice it or make a gesture. He’d thank her later in his own way, possibly in the form of whisky. He crossed the road back to the store, holding the door for a couple as they exited with their purchases. Patrick was at the till, watching his approach with a soft smile on his face. His skin was a bit flush and his eyes a little red. He had, to David at least, obviously been crying and had tried to pull himself together before anyone had seen.

“Are you okay?” David inquired as nonchalantly as possible, gesturing towards Patrick’s face.

“Yeah, just made the mistake of putting out more of those cat fur knit berets, instant allergy attack. Luckily we still had some of those anti-histamines. I should be fine by the time we’re done lunch.” 

David accepted the answer without a fuss, even though he knew his boyfriend was lying. Whatever it was that had upset him, Patrick was trying to shield him from it. He’d not force the issue just yet, but he wasn’t going to let it go either. He deposited the plastic bag with their orders and the tray with their drinks on the counter before coming around and seeking a kiss for his lunch fetching efforts, which Patrick happily gave, and gave a little more than was appropriate for a work environment. They ate their food side by side, shoulder to shoulder and not one customer interrupted them.

“Will you come home with me tonight?” Patrick asked as they cleaned up after themselves.

“That was my intent, so yes,” David replied, his eyes dancing with mirth and mischief.

“Good.” Was Patrick’s only response before another customer walked through their door, and just like that, it was back to business and Patrick to his usual affable self. David however was not so easily quelled. His boyfriend wasn’t acting out of the ordinary, he wasn’t being cagey, he wasn’t being anything outside of normality, and yet the knot in the pit of David’s stomach did not loosen. Whatever it was, it didn’t make him concerned in any way other than the feeling that Patrick needed his love. It was a strange and deep seated. He definitely would never have labelled himself an empathetic person, but the pull towards Patrick, the connection he had with the man he’d fallen in love with was burning bright inside him.

They decided to cook at home for their dinner, or rather Patrick did. Some of the vegetables at the store were on the verge of not quite being up to David’s standards for customers and they were getting a fresh delivery tomorrow, so along with a portion of beef, Patrick made them a delectable stew and actually had him imagining them as an old married couple, eating romantic candlelit dinners together. The thought flit in and out of David’s mind in a second, but it had been there and he couldn’t forget it. It wasn’t so bad, thinking about the future. He’d never done that with anyone else. He wasn’t sure what was more surprising to him, that he’d had the thought in the first place, or that he didn’t bring with it so much as a hint of anxiety.

After dinner, Patrick had dimmed the lights and taken David to the couch, where from their first kiss, they knew how the rest of their evening was going to be spent. When things became especially heated, they made their way to the bed, clothes landing where they fell off each other’s bodies, leaving a trail behind them. They tumbled naked on to the bed, still unmade from that morning, kissing feverously, hands everywhere.

“What do you want?” David panted, his mouth immediately going back to devouring every bit of flesh on Patrick he could get at.

“I had you this morning, so have me tonight,” Patrick managed to get out between heated moans as David touched a particular spot he knew made him insane. From that moment on they were devoted to each other’s pleasure, body worshipping body, hearts on fire, souls a light, and love flowing between them effortlessly. They gave more than took and in the end, it was sublime and perfect.

The entire time, David had studied Patrick’s face, watching the emotions play over it, seeing the tears well in his eyes and he knew down to his core that this night, Patrick had held him a little harder, a little closer, and hadn’t tried to mask or hide any emotion. He’d been completely open to David.

In the aftermath, David gathered Patrick into the cage of his limbs and tucked his head under his chin, allowing him to lovingly stroke his hand over the back of Patrick’s head as he held his ear to his heart. “Seems like you really needed that,” David spoke, barely above a whisper. Patrick nodded his head, burying his face in David’s chest. David pulled the covers around them, cocooning them as their bodies cooled and they slipped into that space of complete relaxation. When Patrick didn’t answer, David was at a loss, but he’d not let it spoil what they’d just shared. “I love you, Patrick,” he spoke and his lover trembled slightly in his arms. 

After a stretch of time, one where David thought maybe the sweet man in his arms had fallen sleep, he spoke. “I love you too, David. Thank you for tonight.” They spoke no more and David let him drift into dreams. The knot in his stomach still did not loosen. If it were a rope, he’d tether it to Patrick, reel him in and keep him safe. There was something wrong and David didn’t know what it was. Knowing he could do nothing for the time being, he cuddled Patrick close and let himself be comforted that at the least, they were together in the bed they shared and had just made love. There was a fierce and attendant comfort in that.

 

Normally David was one for sleeping through the night. But right at 3am his eyes popped opened. He sucked in a breath and rapidly blinked his eyes to clear the fog from them. He yawned and ran his hand down his face. Beside him, Patrick lay fast asleep. The moon outside, high in the sky, gave just enough light that David could gaze upon him. He looked peaceful. There’d been a sadness of a sort in his eyes as they’d made love, a vulnerability that David could admit to himself had shaken him. Patrick was the strong one and to see the need and the undefined plea in those warm eyes had left David a little shaken. Along with that however there was a love so fierce and so complete, that remembering it had David feeling more than a little unsettled. Patrick genuinely loved him. It was so difficult for David to wrap his mind around that fact, even all these months later. Someone actually loved him. Someone who was good and kind. It still felt unreal.

Being as he was thirsty, he gently eased himself away from Patrick and out of bed. He padded across the apartment, picking up his phone from where he’d left it on the desk. When he nearly tripped over their discarded clothes, and realized his deserved better than spending the night on the floor, he went about gathering them up and laying them over the chair in the living room area. When he retrieved Patrick’s jeans, he felt something slip out of the pocket, brush against his leg and fall to the floor.Using his phone as a light, he found what appeared to be a folded slip of paper. Picking it up, he glanced back over his shoulder to where Patrick lay in the bed. He was still asleep so far as David could tell. Not meaning to snoop, but unable to stop himself, he darted into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the lights. Unfolding the paper, he felt that lingering knot in his gut tighten to where it was unbearable.

The onion skin paper was pink in colour, and appeared to be some sort of order form, the sort that had the built in carbon transfer and four different coloured layers before it. As he looked over the information on it, David felt his ears begin to burn and his breathing become more rapid as the dawning horror of what he was reading washed over him. With hands shaking he took a photograph and texted it to Stevie.

**Tell me this isn’t what I think it is.**

It glanced at the time in the top right corner of his phone, it was 3am. She was most likely asleep. When his phone buzzed a few moments later he let out a sigh of relief.

_Lucky 7 Pawn Shop in Elmdale. I sold some them some of Nana Budd’s hideous jewellery. So? And why are you texting me at 3am?!_

**Read it. Read it. Read it.**

There was another stretch of time and David was ready to crawl out of his skin.

_Oh my god. ****_

**Why! Why would he do this?**

_Probably the same reason anyone goes to a pawn shop, he needed money for something._

**For what? What could he have possibly needed $1500 for? It’s not like we’re broke. I mean, all our money’s tied up in the store, but he’s amazing with it, he could’ve figured it out.**

_David. Think about it. He did figure it out and selling his guitar was his only solution. Three guesses what he needed the money for._

**FUCK. The espresso machine. This is beyond, Stevie. Has he lost his mind? We’ll return the espresso machine, get his guitar back, after I rip him a new one for doing something so stupid.**

_Oh shit. David. Look at the date._

**What about the date? It’s a month ago. I don’t get it. What am I not getting, Stevie?!!**

_David. The ticket’s expired. He had 30 days to pay back the money they gave him plus interest, after that they can sell his guitar. That’s what he was crying about earlier today. I bet he found out it was gone already._

David was crushed. Completely, utterly crushed. Patrick had sold his beloved guitar. His most treasured possession. The guitar he’d spent two years saving to buy because it was handmade in Montreal out of rosewood and cedar and cost him $2000, which was a hell of a lot for a 15 year old boy to afford, but he had his heart set on it. Every hour at Rose Video, cutting lawns in the summer, every bit of cash he got for birthdays or Christmas had gone into the guitar fund. When he was 17 he’d had enough and finally having the guitar in his hands was the best day of his life. 

He loved that guitar. It was a part of him. He was part of who he was. It had been a friend, a solace, a source of joy and freedom, and he’d sold it for a fucking coffee machine for David.

**Come get me from the store tomorrow. I don’t care what excuse you use, just get me out of there. We’re going to Elmdale and we’re getting it back.**

David folded up the paper from the pawn shop, took a drink of water from the tap and splashed some on his face to cool off before turning off the light. He came out into the apartment in the dark and casually dropped the page on the floor near where he’d laid their clothes. Knowing Patrick would be up first, he’d see it, think David hadn’t noticed, and hide it again. 

He made his way back to bed, setting his phone down on the bedside table, and climbing back under the covers. He didn’t intend to wake Patrick, but he opened his eyes when David’s weight made the mattress dip. David turned on his side and they stared at each other in the still of the night. Patrick’s eyes were full and glassy. David saw love in those eyes, and something also very sad. Now David knew why. He reached out and brought Patrick to him for a deep, slow kiss before they settled down together again, David behind him, his arm around him, and his knees tucked up with his. He kissed the back of Patrick’s neck and breathed him in, pulling him just that much closer. 

Never in his wildest dreams had David ever imagined that love could hurt this much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon has changed things a little by saying Patrick has been with a "handful of other girls", but for my purposes, he's just been with Rachel.

Chapter 2

Stevie’s plan for getting him out of the store and on the road to Elmdale essentially consisted of her running into the store at top speed, pushing a bewildered Patrick aside, grabbing David and dragging him out of the store yelling that she needed his help. It was crude and not at all thought out, but was also surprisingly effective. Patrick hadn’t a chance to question what was happening and David was so affronted that he appeared genuinely surprised and flabbergasted at being abducted. They left the Rose Apothecary in their dust and aimed for Elmdale.

Fortunately, for Patrick’s peace of mind, David had his phone in his pocket and sent off a text to Patrick that consisted of: **I have no fucking clue what’s going on. She’s lost her mind. I’ll let you know if I survive. Love you.**

 _The Lucky 7 Pawn Shop_ was every film and reality tv show cliché David could’ve conjured, including the abrasive man running the place. With his flourished moustache, western shirt, blue tinted aviator shades, white hair and gold rings, his name was Zeke. His assistant looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards some time in the 80s while dressed as Bono in the _Boy_ album era and never quite got himself together again. David walked to the counter with Stevie in tow, only to be pulled aside be her and made to take a little number ticket from the dispenser. They were currently serving customer number 17. David it’s ticket said 22. With a heavy sigh, David began to mill around the shop, looking at disdain at the amount of junk packed into the space. When he found his way to the musical instruments, his focus became razor sharp as he scoured the row of guitars hanging on the wall, searching in vain for Patrick’s. He knew he’d know it if he saw it. His heart ached when he concluded it wasn’t among them. If it was gone, there’d be no getting it back. Unless of course he hunted the purchaser down and inevitably ended up arrested. It had long since been established that he could not do well in prison.

“David!” came Stevie’s shrill voice from across the shop. David spun on his heels and swiftly made his way over to Zeke, who scowled as he gave David the once over.

“Watcha sellin’?” he asked, coughing a phlegmy throaty sound that made David recoil.

“Not selling, looking to buy back a guitar my boyfriend sold about a month ago. It’s ticket…” David quickly looked at this phone. “Number 08311970.”

Not rising from the stool he was precariously perched on, Zeke punched the number into the computer. David drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently. He shuffled from foot to foot and pressed his lips into a thin line.

“That expired a coupla days ago.”

“Right, so now I buy it off you?”

“Well you coulda, if I hadn’t sold it yesterday.” 

David felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He was a day late. One ruthless, cruel day late. “Um…uh…”

“I got plenty of others, some that are even almost as nice. That one was a sure beauty. I haven’t seen one of that make come through here for probably a decade.” David narrowed his eyes. The schmuck across from him had a mean streak and was clearly rubbing it in. “Got a damn good price on her too, almost three grand. Practically doubled what I paid for her. If he’d sold it privately, he probably could’ve got as much as five.”

“Five… five… Patrick’s guitar was worth five thousand dollars?”

“Guitar like that only appreciates in value. It was a real steal. The kicker is that poor sap knew he was getting less than half its worth, but I guess he needed the money quick. Suckers like that keep me in business.”

David was incensed. He felt Stevie curl her fingers in the back of his sweater, probably thinking he was about to lunge across the counter and strangle the other man. He took several deep breaths and willed himself to respond in a manner that Patrick would be proud of him for.

“Patrick is a good man,” David began, restraining himself, but his tone was _very_ pointed. “What he is, is a sweet, benevolent, and sensitive soul who is too good for this world and he made a massive mistake because he thought he was doing something nice for me! He’s the kind of man who’d give his last dollar to a homeless man, run into a burning building to save a litter of kittens, and probably build a school somewhere for orphans. What he is _not_ is a sucker. Now, I would like the opportunity to try and buy the guitar from whoever you sold it to.”

“Can’t tell yah, store policy.”

“Yes, obviously. But you could contact the person you sold it to and explain that the guitar shouldn’t have been pawned in the first place…”

Zeke leaned in, his rings clanking loudly on the glass surface. He sneered at David, who sneered and returned the other man’s glare. “Look buddy, I’m running a business here. I have rules, and I keep to them. I don’t give a flying fuck that your soft little boyfriend made a mistake. The way I see if you’re the asshole that the idiot sold his guitar for, you ain’t worth it. This isn’t my problem. Hit the road.”

David gaped, but had little time to react because already Stevie was ushering him out of the store. A few minutes later he was pacing the parking lot spewing expletives under his breath and Stevie had disappeared. He felt utterly helpless, completely frustrated and on the verge of looking up how to make a Molotov Cocktail to show Zeke exactly what he thought of him. Fed up, David growled and kicked the tire of Stevie’s car, missing and hitting his toe square on the hub cap. In his soft sneakers, he felt the pain flare all the way up his leg.

When Stevie finally returned, she found him sulking in the front seat, on the verge of tears and rubbing his sore foot.

“Where the hell have you been!” David cried. “I’m in crisis here!”

Stevie rolled her eyes at him. “Y’know, you’re lucky you have Patrick. He’s about the only thing that makes you bearable half the time. I got the address of the person who’s got his guitar.”

“What? How did you manage that? Oh god, don’t tell me you and Zeke…”

She gave him a look of utter incredulity. “What is wrong with you? That’s a rhetorical question.” David sighed and slumped in his seat, mumbling an apology. “The assistant is really gullible, suffice to say, and also may or may not so secretly hate his boss.”

She turned on the ignition and pulled them into traffic. David remained silent as they wove through suburbs of Elmdale until Stevie slowed down, searching for an address before finally coming to a stop across the street from a modest home, out front of which there was a cloud of pink balloon tied to a mailbox and a banner over the porch that read in bold pink and black letters “HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPHANIE!” and there on that porch was Patrick’s guitar in the hands of a twelve year old girl with her dad looking on at her, beaming with pride, and she with tears in her eyes as she strummed her new guitar, looking at her dad like he’d just given her the world.

“David…”

“Just drive.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” There were silent for a good half hour, already back on the highway towards home when David suddenly burst into conversation. “How long did that man have to save for that guitar for his daughter? Probably since her last birthday or longer! There was a time I’d have blown three thousand dollars on socks in an hour. Now it takes us a month to earn that. Didn’t you hear Zeke? I’m an asshole. But, I’m not a fucking asshole. Patrick would hate me if I took the guitar off that kid, no matter how much money I gave them. That’s why we’re driving home empty handed. I could always sell some of my clothes. There’s a few choice Valentino and Givenchy pieces that could probably make up the money. And why the fuck didn’t I think of that months ago? I mean seriously, when the fuck am I going to wear them again? Another Asbestos Fest? We could’ve avoided this whole mess if I wasn’t such a selfish prick!”

“As much as it pains me to say this, you’re being too hard on yourself. Patrick wouldn’t want you to give up your clothes any more than you wanted him to give up his guitar.”

David turned away from Stevie and stared out the window. He was pissed off, he was sad, and he wanted to throttle Patrick at the same time as wanting to take him in his arms, love him with all his might and never let him go.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you call Patrick?” Stevie ventured as they pulled into the motel. She turned off the car and cast a glance at her passenger. David hadn’t said a word in over an hour. “At least to let him know that you’re back at the motel.”

David shook his head. “I _really_ can’t even think about him right. I’m so upset. Did he really think I’d be ok with any of this?”

“No, of course he didn’t, which is why he didn’t tell you. David, I am not even going to try and give you anything remotely resembling relationship advice, but you know he loves you more than pretty much anyone loves anyone. You’re lucky he didn’t sell a kidney or something.”

“I think if communicate with him on any level right now I’ll just snap and make things worse.”

Stevie sighed. “That’s actually approaching an adult thought process for you. I’m shook.”

David smiled sadly. “Thank you for everything today. I owe you.”

“Yes, you do. I promise to lord it over you.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” David kissed her cheek and got out of the car, heading towards the door of his room. He watched Stevie drive off and took a deep breath, hoping Alexis was out. His heart sank when he found his parents sitting at the table, and his sister on her bed texting away to Ted most likely.

“Finally!” Alexis exclaimed. “Would you please put your boyfriend out of his misery! He’s texted me like twenty times today! What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to him! He knew I was with Stevie all day,” David retorted, immediately on the defensive.

“Yes, but you’ve been ignoring his texts, and mine, telling you to put him out of his misery, David!”

David growled at his sister, but his father intervened with the wave of his hand. “I think what your sister is trying to get across is that Patrick appears to have been worried about you and unless you two are arguing and not speaking, you really should respond to him.”

“Oh my darling, what have you done to that precious button?” his mother added with a disapproving shake of her head.

“I haven’t done anything to Patrick! We’re not fighting. He… ugh! He’s an idiot!” From there, David launched into the entire story of the last 24 hours. When he’d finally got the last of it out, he flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He was done. He was wrung out, deflated, and out of gas. He desperately wanted to run to Patrick, at the same time as not wanting to set eyes on him at all. He felt the mattress dip and took his hands away to see the indulgent face of his mother as she reached out and began to rub his back in soothing circles. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so affectionate towards him, but he wasn’t about to say anything.

“David, I should like to tell to you the tale of the time your father’s actions nearly cost me a coveted and prestigious role, and he narrowly avoided an arrest all to defend my honour. I was still a babe in arms, barely old enough to be wed, but we had eschewed the objections of our parents and let true love reign. You father had opened his first business, and I, a fledgling actress was navigating the veritable viper pit lecherous men in Hollywood. The director on only my third film thought himself the Lothario of the studio and though I rebuffed his advances time and time again he would not take no for an answer.

And while I, a modern and capable woman, could have put my foot down, and by that I mean driven the heel of my Terry de Havilland’s down to crush his toes, your father took it upon himself to set that director to right, at the same time as rearranging the position of his nose!”

“Oh my god, dad!” Alexis gasped. “You broke his nose? Way to go!”

“Well, he had it coming,” his father shrugged, obviously still proud of himself.

“Ok, good on you dad, but what does this have to do with Patrick selling his guitar?” David whimpered.

“My point is, darling,” his mother continued. “That while maybe his act of violence was rash, and nearly cost me my part, your father acted out of love, just as your beau did.”

“I’m not sure this is the same sort situation.”

“Your young man loves you, David, that’s all that should matter. There are other guitars in the world, but there isn’t another Patrick.”

“I know, I know, I know. But what do I even do with that? It’s too much love. That sounds insane but how do I handle that? What do I with it all? How do I get through each day knowing that someone basically loves me unconditionally? It’s like, not a natural state!” He felt as if he was on the verge of tears. 

“Oh David, get over yourself,” Alexis interjected with a roll of her eyes. “Most people would kill to have your relationship. Just stop messing around and start enjoying it. He could get hit by a bus tomorrow and look at all the time you’ll have wasted!”

“Maybe it doesn’t feel natural for some people,” his father spoke, cautiously, knowing he meant David specifically. “But it seems to me that he loves you every bit as I love your mother, and from my point of view, that’s something to hold on to. It’s rare nowadays.”

“Your father’s right. Now, as for that little button being without the conduit of his musical expressions. I suggest you give your Auntie Darryl a phone call. Isn’t she dating that musician? I’m sure he has a guitar he could spare.”

“I can’t just call up Auntie Darryl! We haven’t spoke in like, years!”

“Oh, twaddle, David, you know she adores you and would welcome a phone call from you. For Patrick?”

David looked at his phone. He still had her number. They’d texted a couple years ago when she’d offered to help him out if needed anything when they’d been forced to move to Schitt’s Creek. She really was the nicest lady on the planet and he adored her too. He supposed a call couldn’t hurt.

 

 

David took a breath before fitting his key in the lock at Patrick’s. He turned it quietly in case Patrick had fallen sleep. He opened the door and cringed as it creaked. The apartment wasn’t dark, and Patrick wasn’t asleep. He was right on the other side, already pulling David into the tightest hug he’d had in ages. Dropping his keys in bowl on the stand behind the door, he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and held him for all he was worth.

“Sorry, I’ve just been on edge since I closed the shop and you weren’t back, and then I came here and you weren’t answering your texts, and neither was Stevie, and I was so worried,” Patrick rambled. “Where have you been?”

“With Stevie mostly, then back at he motel,” David provided before releasing Patrick, who was reluctant to do the same. He kicked the door closed behind him and looked at his boyfriend. There was a lot of love in those eyes. David was glad he’d made the smart choice to go to his family first. Before he’d processed everything, he knew they’d have fought. It wouldn’t have been a helpful or proper response to what Patrick had done. Making him feel bad about having done something selfless would’ve been cruel. “I’m here for the night though. Can we… can we go to bed, and I’ll tell you all about today? I’m exhausted.”

“Whatever you want,” Patrick agreed. There was a definite edge of worry on him that didn’t sit well with David, especially knowing their impending conversation wasn’t going to make him feel any better.

By the time they’d gone through their respective routines and were making their way to the bed, Patrick was vibrating with nervous energy and David was wringing his hands, trying to keep himself in check. “Mmm… clothes off?” David suggested. He wanted intimacy, and he was sure Patrick did too. He gave David a questioning look when it came to his underwear and David nodded before stripping himself bare. They climbed into bed, with David propping up the pillows before getting in, inviting Patrick to lay his back to his chest. David stretched his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and across his chest, his hand caressing and comforting.

“This? This is all I want and need,” David sighed, kissing the side of Patrick’s face and neck, lulling him, hoping he was being reassuring. “I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you too David, more than you know.”

“I have a good enough idea.” David wrapped his other arm around Patrick, effectively trapping him. “So, Stevie and I went to Elmdale, to try and get your guitar back.” Startled, Patrick tried to move away, but David held him firm.

There was a long stretch of silence before Patrick spoke, during which David bestowed more kisses on him. “You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Yeah, I figured. It was an accident. I was picking our clothes off the floor and the paper from the pawn shop fell out of your back pocket. I roped Stevie into helping me. I’m sorry, we couldn’t get it back.” Patrick nodded, he already knew it was gone. “We really tried though, even tracked down who bought it, but it was a dad who gave it to his twelve year old daughter for her birthday, so I figured you’d probably object to me ripping it from her hands and making a break for it. I’m sorry. Sorry that I couldn’t get it back for you, and I’m sorry you thought you had to sell it in the first place. I get why you did it, I really do. If I’d had half a brain about it, I could’ve sold some of my clothes instead. They’re just sitting in that room at the motel gathering dust and being eaten by moths. Once it dawned on me that I wasn’t getting your guitar back, I did get angry. I convinced myself to go back to the motel first.

I’m glad I did. I could see myself picking a fight with you, and I didn’t want to do that. It would be so me and too easy to have happen. Things would get blown out of proportion, we’d avoid each other for a few days maybe, we both feel heartsick and depressed and I’m sure we would’ve worked it out, but the fight would always be there in the back of our minds and I couldn’t bear it, so I went back to the motel to cool down for a bit first. I guess I’m still not used to being loved this much, or at all, really. I also know that you know that if you’d suggested such a thing, I’d have said hell no, which is what you didn’t tell me. I love you for what you did, but I am angry that you thought you had to do it, but maybe there’s something more going on?”

David let the question hang there indefinitely. Patrick was still in his arms. If he didn’t want to say anything, that was fine. If he did, David was there to listen and love him. He could practically see the gears turning in Patrick’s head as he debated with himself. David’s hands caressed his body and his mouth kissed his neck and shoulders.

Eventually, Patrick opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and began. “Ok. Ok. Uh… let me preface this by saying, I’ve never spoken about this with anyone. There’s… there’s never been anyone I could trust with this. It’s awful and it’s embarrassing. It’s…”

“…Not going to make a difference to me. I promise.” 

Patrick chewed on the inside of his mouth and huffed a few frustrated breaths as he worked up the courage to continue speaking. “As you know, before you there was really only Rachel. I went on dates with other women when we were broken up, but nothing every went beyond a kiss goodnight, if that even happened. Rachel and I got together not too long before graduation. I was a still a virgin, and so was she, or at least I assumed she was. When you’re a 17 year old boy, you’re raring to go, right? At first sex was easy and felt normal, but as the years went on, especially when she and I were going through a rough patch I… I couldn’t… I mean I wouldn’t be able to…” He made a gesture and David understood.

“Get hard for her?” David provided. Patrick nodded. David could understand how he’d think it was embarrassing, but to David it spoke to how wrong it had been for Patrick to be with a woman when it wasn’t who he truly needed or wanted.

“She’d get angry, frustrated, or she’d cry and blame herself, or she’d tell me there was something wrong with me. It lead to a lot of arguments and during the times we were broken up, I’d hear that she was sleeping with other guys. I knew sometimes it happened when we were together but I chose to ignore it and tell myself it wasn’t true. Knowing she was cheating only made it worse for me. Somehow she’d always manipulate things to convince me it was up to me to win her back. She liked the grand gestures. The more money I spent on my apologies, the happier it made her. I’d always come crawling back in end, and things would be ok for a while, but then my _issue_ would happen again and things would fall apart. A guy in his twenties shouldn’t be having a problems getting it up. I was mortified and humiliated every time it happened.”

David was pensive for a moment, and snuggled Patrick as closed as possible, nuzzling the side of his face. “And she never thought to comfort you, or wonder if there was something deeper going on?” Patrick shook his head. “Considering you’ve never had that problem while you’ve been with me, quite the opposite actually, I’m inclined to think it’s her that was the main factor there, not you. It happened because you weren’t secure or safe in your relationship. I’ve had it happen, when I realized I wasn’t in a safe situation and it took some fancy foot work and frankly amazing acting to get myself out, but I digress. It happened because she wasn’t me. Or less specifically, she wasn’t a he. So selling your guitar and getting me the espresso machine?”

“A pre-emptive measure to keep you from leaving me, if we’re playing amateur psychologist. At the heart of it, I really did just want to make you happy.”

“You know I would’ve still been happy with you if we’d never got the espresso machine, right?” Patrick nodded his head, but he was still sad and sullen. There was no getting his guitar back. “I’m sorry things happened this way. I wish I could change it. I love you very much, Patrick. No matter what happens, we’ll work it out together. I won’t find someone else to get validation, or scratch and it, or whatever. We’re partners, real, actual, business, romantic, life partners. We’ll start saving for a guitar now instead of the expresso machine.” Patrick shifted, and turned himself over in David’s arms to kiss him, full, deep, and passionate. It wasn’t long before things became very heated. David smirked as he felt Patrick’s erection against his thigh. “One hundred percent _not_ an issue with you!”

“Shut up and make love to me.”

“I can do exactly one of those things.”

 

 

The morning of David’s birthday, he was awakened before sunrise by someone kissing a slow trail down his spine. He was foggy from not enough sleep, but he’d recognize Patrick’s lips against his skin even if they’d spent a thousand lifetimes apart. He smiled to himself and hugged his pillow closer, humming contently. 

“Good morning,” Patrick murmured as he reached the dip at the base of David’s spine, his hand coming up to cup and massage David’s backside. “And Happy Birthday.”

“It will be if you move a bit lower.”

“Planning on it, open your legs for me.” David obliged, his smile deepening. He had yet to open his eyes, but then Patrick’s mouth was moving again and for the next hour or so, all semblance of rational thought left him.

 

 

Taking another mouthful of pancake, David offered his cheek to Patrick for the kiss that was bestowed upon it as the other man climbed back on to the bed. Breakfast in bed after having been thoroughly shagged first thing, had been the best start to any birthday he’d ever experienced. Now as he and his amazing, wonderful, adorable boyfriend sat naked and across from each other with the tray between them, sharing the breakfast Patrick had made. David was certain he’d never been happier. They hadn’t spoken much since they’d first wakened, but instead traded meaningful, knowing looks, their eyes shining with love.After they’d finished breakfast, Patrick set the tray on the floor and sat himself back in front of David, taking one of his hands in his and looking at him with such adoration, David felt it pierce his soul and he struggled to not look away under the weight of it.

“David,” Patrick began, but paused to clear his throat. “So, I hope you really meant it when you said all you wanted for your birthday was a song. I did order you a cake, which Stevie promised to pick up for later with your parents, but…”

“The song,” David interrupted, emphatically nodding his head. “Truly, the song is everything.”

“Ok, ok good. I’ve got a lot of them in my head. And… um…” He blushed and it piqued David’s curiosity. “I have some words, but I can’t get the melody right without… uh, without my guitar. I was going to write you something, something just for you, but I haven’t been able to bring it together. It’s not right, and I don’t want to give it you when it’s not right, because you deserve something complete and perfect. I’m sorry.”

“I already have complete and perfect, he’s sitting right in front of me.”

Patrick bit into his bottom lip and looked at David with such earnest emotion, he felt a flurry of butterflies take flight inside. “There are a lot of songs that come pretty close to saying how I feel about you and it’s hard to choose just one, so I’ll do one now, and when the store gets quiet after lunch, I’ll sing you another, and then when we come back home, I’ll have a few more for you. All the love songs I’ll ever sing will be for you, David. I love you, and I’m so grateful that you’re mine to cherish, the keep safe, to go through life with. You’re everything to me.”

“Oh my god,” David laughed through tears. “It’s not even 8am and you’ve ruined me! I love you too!” 

Patrick smiled and leaned in to kiss David, which he accepted and returned with equal fervor. Patrick sat back and David observed him as he prepared, gathering himself before and nodded before he looked David in the eye and began to sing. His voice wavered a little at first, but the words came through as Patrick let them ring out, every bit as sure as when he’d sung to him at the store on their Open Mic night. David tried to take in all the words, but his emotions kept washing over him and he had to hide inside himself to process them. “ _You pulled me like the moon pulls on the tide. You know just where I keep my better side_ …” But even as his heart ached, he didn’t let his gaze waiver, determined to let himself feel the love Patrick was giving him to its fullest. “ _Come the night you're only what I want. Come the night you could be my confidant_.” As the song carried on and Patrick’s, soft, clear, perfect voice filled the apartment, and David wept and Patrick held his hands. “ _I'm living for the night we steal away. I need you at the dimming of the day. Yes, I need you at the dimming of the day.”_

Patrick’s voice fell away and silence hung heavy between them. Wordlessly, David lay back against the pillows, pulling Patrick with him. They kissed and touched, and needing no more coaxing, Patrick slipped back inside him to have him again, and to affirm with David what he’d said with his song. David’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be taken and loved.  
  


“Patrick, can we please stay together forever?” he whispered in Patrick’s ear.

“Yes… yes…” came Patrick’s reply in a litany as they moved together. It dawned on David’s then that this day was not only his birthday, but also the anniversary of their first date, and their first kiss. His birthdays, once days to dread, thanks to Patrick had become ones worth remembering.

Patrick had graciously offered to man the Rose Apothecary alone for the day, leave David to sleep as much as he liked, but the last thing David wanted was to spend even a minute away from him. They opened the store a few minutes late, but no one had been waiting. They busied themselves getting things ready for the day, David smiling to himself, content in the little slice of paradise he’d managed to carve out for himself. _This,_ their store, the apartment, every moment spent together, it was finally all David needed. Granted, a bigger place to live so he could have his walk in closet would be nice, but it would come in time. Being in love had taught him a lot of lessons, the key being that another person’s happiness being greater than your own meant that there was something true and right in your world. Patrick had once said he’d not felt right until they’d met, and now David felt perhaps the same was true for him. His life before Patrick hadn’t been _right_. Now it was.

They’d kissed goodbye when Patrick had gone to the bank to get a float for the till and David could still taste it on his lips. He also still felt pleasantly sore from having had sex twice that morning. Just when he thought the day couldn’t have been going more perfectly, a UPS truck pulled up in front of the store. David watched with interest as the driver went around to the back of the truck, opened the large bay door, and lifted out a cardboard box almost as large as he was. David’s eyes widened. Had Patrick got him something more after all? Money was still tight and they had to be careful where they splurged, which is what had led to the whole debacle with Patrick selling his guitar and them having an espresso machine that David hadn’t the nerve to use again just yet. He’d get there, and soon because he didn’t want to make Patrick feel any worse, but for the time being he was certain a flat white would taste like ashes.

David opened the door for the delivery man, who placed the box down at the foot of the cash desk. 

“David Rose?” the delivery man inquired, drawing the digital device out of his pocked and offering the stylus to David to sign. Once he was on his own again, David retrieved the box cutter from the back room and sliced opened the plastic window envelope attached to the box. 

“Yes!” David exclaimed upon seeing who had sent the package.

“What’s this?” came Patrick’s voice behind him. David hadn’t even heard the bell. 

David whipped around and Patrick was a little startled by the look of glee on his boyfriend’s face. “This is for you. Happy Anniversary!”

More than a little astonished, the look of pure happiness and gratitude that came over Patrick’s face was one David wanted to keep in his heart forever. “David, it’s your day… you didn’t have to… I didn’t…”

“Ok, so yes, it’s my birthday, but it’s also our first date and seems how we pretty much have been together since we kissed in your car, this makes it our day to. Think of it this way, at least I won’t be one of those annoying husbands that can never remember important dates!”

“What did you just say?” Patrick had heard the slip of the tongue, and David realized what he’d just said. 

“Apparently something to be brought up again later during a more serious conversation, so just ignore it for now before I completely freak out, and open the box.” David took the zippered case with the float from Patrick and traded for it with the box cutter. As David put the cash away in the till, Patrick knelt down and began cutting open the giant box. David looked over the counter as he peeled back the top to reveal an old, beat up leather guitar case surrounded by packing materials.

“David…” Patrick gasped, looking up at David with tears in his eyes. “How… wha…”

“I called my Auntie Darryl. It was my mom’s idea. She’s married to some musician who has tons of guitars apparently. I don’t know much about him, but mom reminded me how I was always the favourite and so… so actually we just talked for like an hour about… about how much I loved you, and all you’ve done for me, and I think I got us invited to their ranch this summer. Anyways, Auntie Darryl was the only one who reached out to us after we lost our money. She’s like, the nicest lady ever. You’ll love her.” Patrick listened to David’s explanation as he lifted the case out of the box and pushed it aside. He lay the case down and opened it. Then, there was a dumbfounded silence that had David concerned. He peered over the counter and frowned.

“Ugh, I guess she sent us the oldest, most beat up one he had. I’m sorry, I thought…”

“No… no, David…” Patrick shook his head. His hands were trembling as he reached out to touch the guitar. It was scuffed, patches of varnish were missing and it looked like it had travelled ten thousand miles. The abalone rim however still sparkled in its greens, silvers and blues and its ebony fingerboard and bridge were as black as midnight. “David, do you have any idea what this is?”

“Aside from a hunk of junk acoustic guitar…”

“Babe, you couldn’t be more wrong. _This_ , this is a 1969 Martin D-45. David, this has to be worth tens of thousands of dollars. The older they are the better they sound. This… oh god, I’m scared to touch it.”

David’s frown turned to a smile that stretched across his entire face. He was sending Auntie Darryl the biggest gift basket he could conjure. “Don’t be scared, it’s _your_ guitar.”

Patrick wiped his now sweaty palms on his jeans and took the guitar into his hands. The old leather strap was worn and soft, but still strong, tooled with what appeared to be Native American patterns. He put the strap over his head and tested the weight of the guitar in his hands. It was perfect. He reverently touched its surface, impressed and pleased to see someone had already added a pick-up so he could plug it in. He strummed a chord and the look a sublime joy on his face made David’s heart skip a beat.

David was so focused on watching Patrick that he nearly missed the white envelope at the bottom of the guitar case. He pointed it out to Patrick, who retrieve it and passed it to him. He opened it and took out the single page folded note inside.

“What’s it say?” Patrick asked, wildly curious.

“It says…

_Dear Patrick,_

_I heard you needed a new guitar, and while this old lady isn’t new, she’s always given me nothing but love._

_She’s been with me a long time, but I think she’s got tired of me, so I’m sending her on to you._

_Take care of her, she and I have seen a lot of faces and travelled a lot of miles together._

_All the best,  
Neil_

Well that’s nice. Isn’t it. Patrick?”

“Um… can I see that?” David showed him the hand written note and up seeing the signature, Patrick’s knees turned to jelly and he eased himself all the way down to the floor in a dazed state. “David? When you say Auntie _Darryl_ , do you mean Darryl Hannah? The actress?”

“Well yeah, but she’s just Auntie Darryl. She and my mother were in _Clan of the Cave Bear_ together. Mom tried out for the lead, but she ended up being _Cave Woman #3_ or something like that. Blink and you’ll miss her. Anyways, they were like best friends on and off set for years, and Darryl thought I was the cutest toddler in the whole world. Apparently I had her wrapped around my little finger. She’s been sending me birthday cards and things ever since.”

“Da… David… this… this… oh my god… David this is Neil Young’s guitar. Neil Young!”

“Right. Neil, that’s his name. Says so on the note.”

“Oh my god,” Patrick laughed through a wash of tears. “I love you so damn much, you have no idea.”

“Does this mean I did good?”

“Sweetheart, this is by far the most wonderful, amazing, incredible thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Patrick looked up at where David leaned over the counter, smiling back at him. “And there is no way I am ever forgetting that you let that word slip earlier. David Rose, I am going to marry you one day.”

David’s smile deepened, his cheeks flushed and he closed his eyes, letting the thought of one day being Patrick’s husband wash over him.

“I’m very much good with that.” Patrick set his new guitar back in its case and got to his feet. He came around to stand in front of David, encircling his arms around his waist and pulling him firmly against his body. In turn, David’s arms around Patrick and draped down his back. “Thank you for making this the second best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Second? What’s the first?”

“The one where I kissed you for the first time, of course.”

When Patrick’s cheeks blushed, David grinned and leaned in to kiss him, sighing into his mouth, feeling complete and full to bursting with love. David couldn’t wait to spend all his birthdays to come with this man.

 

_One week later…_

“Hello everyone,” Patrick’s voice filled the store, filtered and projected through the microphone as he stood up on the small stage. He was in love with his new guitar. In fact, it had been touched more than David in the past week. David refused to let himself be jealous, but he sensed a future rivalry between himself and the instrument. “Welcome to our second of hopefully many more Open Mic nights. Sorry it’s taken so long for us to host another one!” A smattering of applause rang out and Patrick caught David’s eye and winked at him. “There’s a lot more people in here tonight, which is great to see. We really love and appreciate each and everyone one of you for coming, and for keeping the Rose Apothecary going. It means the world to us.”

People cheered and David and Patrick shared a smile. They had more than twice the people as last time and it was bordering on crowded. If they kept going, they might have to think about borrowing the field out back and getting a tent. Word had got around about Patrick’s serenade the last time and people we eager to hear him sing again, and they’d brought friends and relatives.

“Anyways, if you don’t mind, I’d like to do a few songs for you to kick things off tonight. I hope you’re in the mood for ones about love, because as I’m pretty sure everyone knows, I’m in love with the most beautiful, amazing, charming, gorgerous, witty, beautiful man… ha, said beautiful twice didn’t I? He is everything to me… all the love songs I sing are for him. I love you, David.”

Patrick looked David’s way and his smile deepened. He was arm in arm with his mom, with his dad next to them, and Alexis and Ted with their arms around each other next to him. They were, somehow and miraculously, his new family, and he loved them. He saw the same sentiment reflected in David’s eyes.

As Patrick began to strum the first chords of the song, David felt his mom lay her head against his shoulder, but he didn’t tear his eyes away from Patrick’s. The rest of the world fell away and there was only him.

“ _Love, I get so lost sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are…_”

The End. __

 

The song Patrick sings to David in bed (originally by Richard Thompson, I just like this version more.) - 

The song Patrick sings to David at their second Open Mic – 


End file.
